1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to sensors providing input to power measurement systems, and more specifically to a flexible non-contact electromagnetic current sensor that can be used to detect the current conducted by a wire of a power distribution system.
2. Description of Related Art
A need to measure power consumption in AC line powered systems is increasing due to a focus on energy efficiency for both commercial and residential locations. In order to provide accurate measurements, the characteristics of the load must be taken into account along with the current drawn by the load.
In order to determine current delivered to loads in an AC power distribution system, and in particular in installations already in place, current sensors are needed that provide for easy coupling to the high voltage wiring used to supply the loads, and proper isolation is needed between the power distribution circuits/loads and the measurement circuitry.
However, in actual installations, insertion of current sensors may be difficult due to dense wire packing, and further, installation of current sensors in a live panel requires the use of insulating gloves that make it difficult to perform fine work with the fingers.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a flexible sensor that can be easily installed around a wire to provide isolated current draw information and permit load characteristics to be measured in an AC power distribution system.